


Protective

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Kuroko's Drabbles [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine didn't always show affection, but when he did, you knew he meant it. </p>
<p>Aomine x Reader</p>
<p>Slight harassment so those who are triggered by this, here is your warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

Without a sound, you stepped onto the basketball court and took a seat on the bench, sitting your bag beside you. There was a small smile playing on your lips as you observed Aomine play by himself, trying new shooting angles and dribbling techniques. He looked at you and you waved. 

“Do you like watching me in my element, ______?” he asked, a smug smirk evident.

You nodded, laughing softly. “Of course, Daiki-kun.”

While he played, you studied for an upcoming test, clapping every so often when Aomine performed a cool dunk. 

“Hey there cutie. Need some company?” 

You perked up, noting that it was Aomine who had said that. Over my shoulder, I noticed three unfamiliar boys standing behind the chainlink fence. Rather than responding, I returned to my studies. 

“C’mon no, sweetie. Don’t ignore us. Do you know how much fun you’re missing out on?”

Aomine saw the boys of the corner of his eye and elected to not do anything drastic. For now, at least.

You continued to ignore them. They were like annoying flies, buzzing in your ears. After awhile, the boys had given up. 

“Fine. Be that way,” the leader snarled, “Whatta bitch.” 

“She should be grateful we paid her attention.”

Your hands folded into fists, overhearing their rude remarks. Aomine had heard them as well but he was waiting for a sign.

“Who’d date her anyway?”

A single tear dripped onto your book. 

There was Aomine’s sign. 

As hard as he could, Aomine threw the basketball at the boys. It crashed into the fence, scaring the leader onto his rear. 

“Oi! Why don’t you shut the hell up?” Aomine approached him, seething with anger. “You did two things that piss me off the most. First you flirted with my girlfriend then insulted her, the second thing. Dumbasses.” 

You’d never seen him so angry before. It was rather terrifying.

“You are very lucky that she’s here,” Aomine continued, “Or you’d be beaten to a damn pulp. Believe me, you deserve it too.” 

He laced his fingers in the chain-link and rattled the fence, spooking the boys more. 

“Daiki-kun, please stop.” you requested, just loud enough for him to hear. The trio ran away when Aomine backed off. He walked to the bench and sat beside you.

“Oi, don’t cry, ______,” Aomine demanded, “They’re not worth it.”

Lifting the hem of his shirt, Aomine dabbed your eyes with it then wrapped his arm around you, pulling you close to him. “Besides I wouldn’t be with you if you were ugly.” 

Frowning, you jabbed him in the side with your elbow. Aomine chuckled and kissed the side of your head. 

“Just kidding, ______," Aomine said giving you a light squeeze, "I love you and you know that."

You wrapped your arm across his midsection and snuggled into him. Aomine Daiki was not an affectionate person by any means but some days, he could be and you appreciated every minute of it. 

"I love you, too"


End file.
